grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Brown
The well accomplished lawyer of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born to a single widowed mother in Eglon, Grasmere Valley, Lacey managed to work her way up from the bottom to become a very successful, accomplished lawyer, something ever since a young age she wanted to be. She ended up managing to pass the bar at 27. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is among the citizens listed in Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 Lacey Brown helps Jack Strawberry managing to help him with him trying to become a lawyer, as she is instrumental in helping him studying to become a lawyer. Due to their close working relationship there are rumours that the pair have more than a professional relationship. He eventually manages to get his law degree with the help of Lacey after an imaginary case involving Marge stealing cookies from James Dontos cookie jar he had to prosecute to see if Patrick Timber, Peter Swansfield and Zoe Swansfield would give Jack a pass which they do. Lacey own case she did a number of years ago involved her having to convince people that Daisy was a cow tipper. She had to face Judge Fielder at the time Mr Fielder who at that time had the top rate in the country. She managed to do so and soon excelled to be a top lawyer by the young age of 27. Volume 13 Lacey Brown with Jack Strawberry are among those committed to prosecuting Ryan Decony who they are convinced murdered his wife Sandra Decony. Almost the entire town are against them as they believe he is a innocent sweet man and that Sandra simply died from an accident. Both Lacey and Jack along with the arresting police officers Del and Adam Robinson faced many abuses at them as their lives were greatly threatened by the public. It almost looked like the case was going to be dismissed by Judge Fielder however, with Lacey finding a new angle on the case, she managed to keep the case open. She decided to go back to the coroner during the trial to examine hunch that she read in the police note. After discussing with Dr Amanda Hathaway her hunch was indeed right at it turned out Sandra was pregnant. Using this as a possible motive for Sandra's death they soon managed to get some powerful testimony from Emmeline de'Rose and Ben, soon with Ryan attempting to kill Ben, the truth is revealed that he murdered his wife in cold blood so that his double life with Sarah Lexington and their child Lexi Lexington would not be exposed but also that the child he was about to have with Sandra would not be born as she considered the unborn child a burden. Volume 27 From Volume 27, Lacey Brown gets a fanatical woman following her, Eva Okondo. She in facts wants to everything to do anything to be like Lacey and is now possibly trying to kill Lacey. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Mrs Alberta Parkinson Alberta Parkinson is seen venting to Lacey Brown that the church would consider allowing Matthew Pratt who is a known 'sinner' due to his lifestyle into the church all the while they are at the toilet and Lacey is dying to go to the toilet. Lacey in the end wants to hit Alberta with a frying pan.